


The Only Thing Brighter Than the Sun

by Podabop



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 80's characterization, Established Relationship, Intersex Asuka Ryo, M/M, Mentioned Miki/Miki, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podabop/pseuds/Podabop
Summary: Akira plans a beach date with Ryo, only Ryo apparently missundertands. Can he stay out of his head long enough to enjoy the day anyway?





	The Only Thing Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryostrenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryostrenchcoat/gifts).



When Akira suggested they spend a day at the beach, Ryo agreed without bickering. He figured it would be a nice day out, not very often did they have actual dates. Things had been a little crazy lately so a break was thoughtful and appreciated. The thought that Akira had picked up on Ryo’s recent struggles and decided to treat him brought a smile to his lips and a surge in his heart. That’s why he wore his best bikini top, covered by his favorite crop top (“Baby Girl” printed in old english font), paired with green swim trunks and finished off by his most reflective pair of shades. That’s why when he opened the door with a playful smile and suggestive pose to see Akira _as well as_ Miki on his doorstep, he was a little more than confused.

That was earlier in the day, and now he sat behind the wheel of his red Cadillac, cigarette in mouth and slight scowl set in his face. Akira shotgunned, twisting around to talk to Miki in the back. The picnic lunch supposed to be lovingly made by Akira was instead made by Miki, though that was probably for the better. Ryo provided the umbrellas, and together all the materials fit in the back.

“I’d show you, but it’s kind of hard to move back here,” Miki complained, mid conversation about a bruise she got.

Akira frowned a little and looked to Ryo, “Yeah, Ryo, why did you put everything in the back? You could’ve put it in the trunk. Actually I think Miki said-”

“It’s easier to get to. Anyway, we’re here,” grumbled Ryo around the cigarette, pulling up into a sandy parking lot. He didn’t feel like admitting it was his way of getting at Miki. Yes, it was childish. Yes, he knew that. No, he didn’t regret it.

The group was hit with a gust of wind getting out of the car, hair blowing out of their faces. Miki took in a deep breath and grinned, “Beautiful!”

Akira looked back at her with a grin even larger, “Right! Let’s get to unpacking!”

Ryo chose a spot and layed out a towel, Miki and Akira following behind lugging the supplies. After a few minutes of set up, the trio had a home base of two umbrellas, five towels (extra were brought on Miki’s suggestion), a cooler filled with water and lunch, and sunscreen. After the cool breeze and barely clouded sky, the only thing missing was… nothing. Though, Ryo had wished Miki was.

A sudden hand clap from Akira brought him out of his thoughts, something blocking out the sun as he sat on his towel. He looked up to see Akira looming over him, hands on his hips.

Ryo lowered his shades and looked over top of them, “Can I help you?”

“No, but I can help you!” Akira responded almost too gleefully. He took a seat behind his clothed boyfriend, reaching into the bag beside him.

“What are you- oh. _Oh._ ” Catching a glimpse of the sunscreen bottle before it disappeared behind his back, it took Ryo a moment to process what it could mean. The classic “lover rubs _insert casual spreadable substance here_ over the hard to reach places.” It wasn’t original, and required very little thinking, so it was perfect for Akira. Besides, Akira was surprisingly good at giving massages. Maybe this day would be better than expected.

Darker legs entrapped Ryo’s on either side, a sight (and feeling) he liked a little too much. A moment later and a pair of hands rested on his sides, Akira’s voice close to his ear. “You alright to take your shirt off?”

Ryo could’ve melted. Aside from his close proximity, Akira had remembered Ryo’s skin picking problem. Ryo often stayed covered up because of it, discouraged by the marks. But for Akira, with a little bit of encouragement, he could take off clothing any day.

Ryo answered by pulling the crop top off, perhaps a little more showy than needed. The breeze felt good against his skin, though he had to resist the urge to touch. Akira pressed a kiss to his cheek and he smiled in satisfaction, leaning back into the warm chest behind him.

“I’m glad you agreed to go to the beach with us today, the weather is really nice,” Picking up Ryo’s drooped arm, Akira talked as he lathered the pale skin in sunscreen. He received a small hum in response. “You’re definitely going to need this today.”

Ryo’s fantasy was stopped short at the sound of a slap. A few slaps, actually, to his stomach. Before he could react properly, Akira’s hands were on his shoulders, rubbing in a way that definitely wasn’t intentionally romantic. Ryo blinked as his hands rubbed in short, pressured strokes. After his back and shoulders were sufficiently protected, Akira threw up his hands. “Legs!”

Following being twisted around and having his legs and chest (with an added smack to his breasts for entertainment) smothered in sunscreen, in a suggestive position might it be added, Ryo was back to his disappointed and grumpy mood. Arms crossed as he watched Akira stand and apply some on himself, Ryo caught a glimpse of Miki in the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at her, she snickered, well aware of the entire ordeal.

“Idiots,” she laughed quietly, flipping through a magazine on her towel. Ryo grumbled in response, reaching for his sunglasses again.

Maybe today was going to be just as disappointing as he assumed it’d be.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Akira rushed back over to his boyfriend and leaned in far too close, smiling as Ryo blinked in surprise. Suddenly, something wet and slimy was smeared on Ryo’s face, Akira’s hands rubbing his cheeks and finishing with a tap to the nose. “We can’t have that getting burned can we? Too important.” He winked as he stood, leaving Ryo in sandy speechlessness.

...Maybe.

Miki stood and placed her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised with a smirk. “If you’re trying to prevent redness, I think it’s a little too late for that.”

“Wow the water looks wonderful maybe you should go try it out!” Already trying to hide behind his reflective pink sunglasses, Ryo was indeed a little red. He grabbed Miki’s magazine and flipped to a page, trying to look invested.

Akira frowned in confusion, comments going completely over his head. “You’re not going to swim with us?”

“I will later, I want to relax first,” Ryo responded with attitude, snapping the magazine slightly for added effect. The wind blew and blonde tussles fell in front of his sunglasses, but Ryo was too focused on seeming as normal as possible.

Akira shrugged and playfully pushed Miki, running to the water as she followed behind. Ryo peeked over his pink shades and watched them go, sighing and falling back onto his towel. Well, this wasn’t what he planned. Ryo was supposed to enjoy the breeze, and hate the yelling kids running by, Akira sitting by his side. Akira would take off his shirt and his pecs would reflect the shine of the sun, maybe reflect them at Ryo as the sight definitely made him feel warmer. They’d have lunch and Akira would wipe a little piece of food off his chin Ryo missed, his thumb lingering a little. Sandwich set aside, their eyes would meet and not drift away, even as Akira crawled closer and Ryo slowly sank down in response. Soon their legs fit together, hips touching as their arms finished the embrace. Lips, plump and firm traveled up Ryo’s neck, dark hairs tickling his face till Akira’s own appeared below his chin. His hand found its way to those black locks as their lips met, slow and hotter than the sand around them. The weight of Akira was always more grounding than anything else, making anything they were doing feel even more wonderful. Akira’s muscled arm cupped his back firmly, keeping their chests close as his other hand traveled down Ryo’s front, passing his stomach and stroking his thigh, returning to press into his hip. Ryo sighed as teeth nipped his jaw, dragging his other hand up to hook around Akira’s neck.

“Ryo..” he whispered, letting his nose brush across Ryo’s skin as he moved to whisper in his ear. Ryo moaned softly in response.

“Ryo…” Akira repeated, though a little faded and higher-pitched.

Ryo fluttered his eyes slightly to peer at his boyfriend, body tingling in the attention.

“Ryo!” A splash of water _yanked_ Ryo out of his daydream, shooting up to a sitting position as his stomach twitched at the new breeze. Snapping his head up to see the perpetrator, he was less than surprised to see a grinning Miki with her arms crossed and empty bucket in hand.

“Ryoooo! Come and play already!” A final glare tossed to the bikini-clad in front of him, Ryo's eyes were taken to the distant waving figure of Akira jumping in the water. He sighed, unable to keep that grin from waiting for too long.

Miki cocked her hip as she watched Ryo finally climb to his feet, “Stop grumbling and spend some time with the boyfriend _not_ in your dreams.” She met his confused eyes and raised her eyebrow in response, casually patting her stomach. Ryo looked down his own body, flustered to see a bulge sticking out below the bumps of his chest.

Having no words to say, Ryo tossed his shades off and began to quickly walk to the water. He only managed to get a few feet away before a light _thump_ hit his back, the sound of the bucket landing in the sand a moment after.

“I'm serious, though,” Miki said, picking up the bucket as she walked past, “Lighten up. It's a beautiful day.” she offered him a smile before turning back to the ocean, Akira's excited face glowing as bright as a sun ray off the water. Ryo sighed, a slight smile worming its way to his lips. Any time spent with Akira was time well spent, no matter what they were doing.

Arms twisted in front of his midsection, Ryo trudged through the water despite the sudden temperature change. The bottoms of his swim shorts became heavy as they soaked in the water, the slightly cloudy lake water coming up to his quads. Several paces in front of him splashed Akira and Miki, apparently having already adjusted to the temperature. How long was he out for?

Another beckoning look from Akira and Ryo waded out to join them, a tad stiff as the water lapped below his diaphragm. Always the worst spot.

“If I see a shark I’ll punch it,” Akira flexed as he made a fist, “Don’t they say you punch the nose or eye or something?”

“Akira, you punch anything in the eye and it’s gonna be hurt. That’s how bodies work.” Crossing his arms as he shot down his boyfriend’s attempt to impress, Ryo sent an unimpressed glance to the now pouting boy.

“Still would look cool…” Akira grumbled under his breath, patting his bicep.

Splashing the boys with a push of water, Miki grinned at their displeased reactions. “Boys, boys. If you see a shark, you’ll probably be fine. This isn't Jaws, sharks don’t usually attack people. You’re actually more likely to die from a horse-riding accident than get attacked by a shark.”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t stick around to find out.” Ryo added, earning a shrug and nod from Miki. The water felt warmer by then, and he dared to sink lower to shoulder level. Past his reflection on the water he could just make out the floor underneath. It was cloudy from disturbed sand, but didn’t succeed in hiding a seashell completely.

Ryo smiled, knowing how much Akira (and, well, he) loved seashells. “Akira, look-”

Raising his head, Ryo blinked upon not seeing his boyfriend. He had no time to question, however, before a mass came up under him and grabbed his legs. Ryo yelped as he was raised out of the water like a child after baptism. Hand instinctively reaching down and grabbing anything solid for stability, he barely had the wits to process the texture of hair beneath his finger tips.

“Oh- oh- ow- alright-” came a familiar voice below him.

The cackling of Miki finally brought Ryo out of his fight or flight mindset, blinking and realizing what he was looking at. The water was feet beneath him, but he sat on a sturdy pair of dark shoulders, a mop of black hair in front of his stomach. Tightly woven in the dark strands was his own hand, white from a death grip.

“Jesus Christ, Akira what the- what the hell?!” Exasperated from the shock and fear of being expelled without warning, Ryo hardly had the wind in him to complain.

Under him Akira laughed, one eye forced closed by Ryo’s fearful fingers. He winced, not expecting the vice grip, but still happy nonetheless. “You were being too boring!” Akira playfully dipped and weaved, realizing that to be a mistake as heels dug sharply into his sides and thighs flexed around his head. “Babe, I’ve got you, trust me..” he winced out.

Across them watching the whole scene unfold stood Miki, utterly gleeful. Akira, blindly stumbling slightly to regain balance as wet hair and fingers blocked his eyes. Ryo, looking like a cat being held above a bath, limbs clamped tightly around his boyfriend with pure alarm in his eyes. Never had something been so satisfying and entertaining to witness.

After minutes of squabbling before Ryo finally relaxed enough to play a little, the trio headed back up to the beach. Ryo stepped down from Akira’s shoulders, and Miki distributed towels for everyone to dry off. Towel draped over his slightly pink neck, Ryo hardly had a chance to clean up before he was pulled away by a familiar hand.

That hand slipped the towel off his neck and around his waist, pulling him flush against Akira’s still unclothed chest. Tilting his head up to see what the other had in mind, Ryo’s heart skipped at the short distance between them. Akira’s eyes were calm and focused, solely on Ryo. It sent a shiver down his spine and a jolt in his chest realizing that this could be it, the moment he had hoped for since he woke up that morning.

Akira’s arms replaced the towel around Ryo hips, settling comfortably on his bottom. He leaned in, voice a tad quieter as Ryo followed suit, “You know what I love most about holding you close like this?”

Ryo slipped his arms on Akira’s shoulders, awaiting his answer.

“Your boobs go squish. Haha, squish squish.”

Ryo blinked, staring off as Akira bumped him a few times. His unamused gaze drifted to Akira’s well amused one, too distracted with flattening and unflattening Ryo’s chest with his own.

“You’re an absolute utter buffoon, Akira Fudo.”

Grabbing Akira’s cheeks between his palms, Ryo pulled him away from his rack and into his lips, finally initiating what he wanted for _hours_. Akira’s surprise lasted only a moment before he happily complied, leaning in and moving his lips easily against his boyfriend’s.

Behind them Miki shook her head, gathering their things and leaving them be. She and Ryo didn’t always get along, but she figured he at least deserved this. After gathering their supplies into a condensed pile, she filled her arms and took a step towards the car. “If you guys are finished eating each other, grab something and take it to the car,” she called before walking away.

Pulling away, arms, lips, and legs, Akira and Ryo both stood momentarily breathless. Still clad only in swimwear, Ryo shot a small smirk before fumbling with his clothes. He could feel Akira’s stare, and when he turned around to check he was met with a familiar, large grin. Pink shades slipped over his eyes, but not before clearly rolling them.

Stepping behind him, Akira held his love handles softly, “I love your outfit today, by the way.” The smile was still evident in his voice. “You look good,” Ryo was glad for his large sunglasses, as he struggled to keep his ego in tact.

“Thanks, I guess I tried today,” Why Ryo always went to being complicated instead of accepting of comments, he’d never know. Grabbing the basket and an umbrella, Ryo tried to walk on as if unaffected by Akira’s flirtatious play.

But Akira was accustomed to the response as well as quicker, and wrapped his arms around Ryo’s stomach. “Oh? Did you try for me?”

“Why can’t I try for myself? You’re so selfish, damn.”

“You’re more than welcome to, but I’m getting a different vibe here~”

Miki was well far ahead by then, the two not getting very far despite Ryo’s attempts. Nearly reduced to giggles, Akira’s nose was buried in Ryo’s neck, who almost dropped his load from instinctively scrunching up. Almost, as in the same moment Akira scooped the things out of his boyfriend’s arms, carrying the items with ease.

“Hey, I can take those-”

Ryo was silenced with a kiss, designer shades failing to hide the blush as Akira’s smile started to rub onto Ryo. “And so can I, so I am. Let me be a good boyfriend and get this stuff.”

Ryo sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with a decided Akira. Instead, he took a breath and smiled, pushing his shades up and gingerly touching Akira’s cheek. On the other, he placed a kiss, aided by his tip toes.

“You’re a great boyfriend already. Thanks, babe.”

Akira swelled, a pleased huff released as he lifted the materials with a new vigor. Ryo chuckled as he watched the jock march toward the car, pride radiating off his now square shoulders. He kicked sand out of his sandals as he followed, patting around for a cigarette.

The day hadn't been as bad as he was anticipating. Maybe not as good, either, but he could settle with this. Besides, Miki had a girlfriend, she could get her own ride home from Ryo’s. A sleepover with Akira sounded like a good touch to the night.


End file.
